remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Fox DS
Star Fox DS is a Nintendo DS remake of the Super NES game Star Fox. It was remade in stereoscopic 3D and HD graphics for the Nintendo DS. It was released 4/9/2007. Levels *Level 1 *#Corneria *#Asteroid Belt *#Space Armada *#Meteor *#Lylat Star *#Venom (airspace) *#Venom (surface) *Level 2 *#Corneria *#Sector X *#Titania *#Sector Y *#Macbeth *#Venom (airspace) *#Venom (highway) *Level 3 *#Corneria *#Asteroid Belt *#Fortuna *#Eladard *#Sector Z *#Venom (airspace) *#Venom (surface) *Secret Stages **The Black Hole **Out of this Dimension! Mini-Bosses *Queen Dragoon is the mini-boss of Meteor. *Heavy Chariot is the mini-boss of Venom Level 1. *Kick Gunner is the mini-boss of Titania. *Knight Nack is the mini-boss of Macbeth. *Kamantis and Queen Dioray are the mini-bosses of Fortuna. *King Dodora and Tal Kong are the mini-bosses of Eladard Bosses *The Attack Carrier is the boss of Corneria in Level 1. *The Rock Crusher is the boss of the Asteroid Belt in Level 1. *The Atomic Base is the boss of Space Armada. *The Mirage Dragon is the boss of Lylat Star. *The Dancing Insector is the boss of Meteor *The Phantron is the boss of Venom Airspace and Venom in Level 1. *Tektron is the boss of Corneria in Level 2. *The Hunter Fantron is the boss of Sector X. *Professor Hangar is the boss of Titania. *The Plasma Hydra is the boss of Sector Y. *The Spinning Core is the boss of Macbeth. *The Metal Smasher is the boss of Venom Airspace in Level 2. *Galactic Rider is the boss of Venom in Level 2. *The Destructor is the boss of Corneria in Level 3. *The Blade Barrier is the boss of the Asteroid Belt in Level 3. *Monarch Dodora is the boss of Fortuna. *The Space Blade is the boss of Eladard. *The Atomic Base II is the boss of Sector Z. *The Great Commander is the bosses of Venom Airspace and Venom in Level 3. *Star Wolf is the semi-final boss *Andross is the final boss. Differences and Changes between SNES and DS versions *''Star Fox'' Lylat Map has been redesigned with Star Fox 2's map background. *Unlike SNES version, Levels 1 & 2 had now seven stages instead of standard six, similar to Level 3. *Two new stages are added - a new fifth stage set in the Lylat Star located between Meteor and Venom Orbital in the Level 1 path, and Macbeth is relocated to the Level 2 path next to Sector Y while Eladard is the new fourth stage in the Level 3, making Sector Z as the fifth stage. *The sound quality of Star Fox 2 has been greatly improved over the original Star Fox. *The original stages are now expanded, many with more enemies before the boss. **In the first half of Eladard stage is similar to Corneria and the second half is similar to Venom Level 2. *Sectors X, Y and Z now had X, Y and Z shapes. Sector X is blue, Sector Y is green and Sector Z is orange. *The music themes from beta version of Star Fox 2 are reused in VS. Mode. **SNES Remix version of Meteo theme. Asteroid theme only heard in Venom Orbital. *All major bosses now have their names displayed at the start of each fight, which was previously only seen in supplemental material. With the exception of Hunter Fantron, each boss also has a title above their name, similar to how the bosses were listed in the original Star Fox manual. *Similar in ''Super Mario Advance'' series, when the extra life is earned, the "1UP" icon appears and grows bigger before it disappears. *All-range mode areas are now exist. **The Somersault technique and U-turn can now be performed. *The other Star Fox members now retreat into their Mothership to repair damages to their ship rather than be shot down and will be permanently down for the remainder of the playthrough. *Venom 1 & 3 now has thunder sound effects due to the lightning effects in the background; while in the original SNES version, the thunder sound effects were absent. *A enemies and bosses of Star Fox 2 had never been appeared in the first Star Fox before. *The four hunters are the four new bosses: Mirage Dragon is the boss of the Lylat Star. Space Blade is the boss of Eladard. Tektron replaces the Attack Carrier as the boss of Corneria in Level 2. Hunter Fantron replaces the Rock Crusher as the boss of Sector X. As a result, the Attack Carrier and the Rock Crusher only appear once in Level 1. *The second to last boss battle with Star Wolf Team is added. *Once one of the two parts of the Metal Smasher is destroyed, one part remaining now fires missiles and lasers like the Rock Crusher. As the last part is damaged, the boss inside the Metal Smasher, Galactic Rider, deploys to the surface of Venom, making the last part self-destruct. *Escape from the surreal level Out of This Dimension! is now possible by entering the Black Hole after defeating the boss and unlocking the alternate ending for the game after all cleared. *Boost Gauge now runs out slower than SNES version, which is faster. *Titania is now spelled correctly, in previous version, it was misspelled as "Taitania". *Characters' looks now resembles their Star Fox 2 designs. *A Boss Roll call now replays. *A cutscene now plays at the start of Meteor, Titana, Macbeth, Fortuna and Eladard. *A cutscene now plays at the start of Venom Level 2 when the fighters try to chase Fox's Arwing, they end up crashing into the walls on the highway. *The new cutscenes of entering a Space Station where the Atomic Base is in the center and entering Andross' base (like Star Fox 2). *When the player collects all 5 Pepper Coins, they get an extra life. Category:Star Fox Games